Sex, Destiny, Love
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Jo & Sarah are best friends, Sarah comes to live with Jo because demons are after her and her son Sam. Jo is in love with Dean and is determined to be with him. This story contains Drama, Suspense, Horror, Romance, for all those involved.


_Sex, Destiny, Love_

_~~I know the title sounds weird but I wanted a title that no one would have used before but its also what the story is about, so enjoy please leave comments, I haven't written a story in so long and I just rewatched all my supernatural seasons and yes I still get upset with Jo dying. See I am a big shipper of Jo\Dean and Sarah\Sam(Sarah from the episode of the creepy picture coming to life) I liked her the most with Sam and she was pretty. But anyways, this is my story so it basically starts where I want it to lol, but ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY! :) _

_Chapter 1 _

_**On the plane :**_

Sarah sighed as she glanced out the window of the plane she was on. She really did hate flying, especially with little Sam with her, she always worried the plane would crash, but this was easier then driving over 18 hrs with a 1 1/2 year old. Sarah glanced at little Sam he was sleeping so peacefully, he was no doubt a little angel in her eyes.

Sarah glanced out the window one last time as she decided to see if she could take a small nap before they arrived in Illinois. Sarah could not wait to see her best friend Jo Harvelle. It was a long time since they saw each other but after Sarah cried on the phone to Jo after her father had passed away, but it was not only that , demons started to get close to Sarah, each time Sarah got away but she was really fearful for her son, she did not want to put him in danger and she knew that Jo & Ellen were both hunters and that Bobby was close by also.

Sarah loved her hometown but she knew where she be safe and now she was on her way to her new home and new life with her baby Samuel John.

**At Harvelle's Road house**

Jo was so mad at her mother, she had embarrassed Jo in front of Dean once again. How could her mother make her look like a little girl in front of the one guy Jo wanted so badly?

Jo slammed the glasses down on the counter as Ash looked her way. "Remind me to never get on your bad side" Ash replied. Jo gave him a glare and walked away.

What was wrong with her, weren't her tits not big enough, what was it that Dean did not want her? Jo sighed as she stared out the window, she saw Ellen, Bobby, Dean & Sam talking. She knew it was probably a job but she did not care. Jo always wanted to hunt but no Mom wouldn't let her. She wondered in her head all the time was her mom ever going to let her grow up?

Jo thought about her best friend Sarah coming, and then she smiled, it had been years since they saw each other, and Jo did not believe that Sam & Dean knew that she knew Sarah and they were best friends, boy they would be surprised!

Ellen walked in followed by the guys. Dean went to the bar to sit, Sam and Bobby went to talk to Ash.

Jo walked over to Dean and sat beside him, that's when she saw Ellen give Dean a big glare. That's when Jo glared back at her.

"Looks like we'll be leaving for a while Jo" said Dean. " I see" replied Jo. "Will I see you again" she softly replied? Dean looked at the girl beside him he knew she really liked him but he also was scared of Ellen but he would not lie to himself she was one hot babe...Dean cleared his throat... but before he could say anything...

"We gotta go, Ash told us where we could find the Demon" exclaimed Sam. Dean abruptly got up from his stool and gave Ellen a smile and then he looked at Jo, he could definitely tell she was disappointed.

"Take care Jo and Ellen" replied Dean. "Boys you better get your asses in gear" said Bobby. "Yes Sir" replied a sarcastic Dean.

Bobby playfully punched Dean on the shoulder as they all headed out including Ellen. As soon as they were all gone, that's when Jo threw a glass in frustration.

Jo then went to the window as the Impala drove off leaving a cloud of dirt behind, she slightly smiled. "I Know where you boys are going I will be there soon to join you" Jo then hurried off to her room to get her stuff as she already had a plan to be with Dean, she knew her mom would be pissed but this is what Jo loved to do and wanted to do..


End file.
